Clip-on bottle openers are known in the art. While such clip-on bottle openers could be provided with a beverage container simply clipped on to the beverage container packaging, beverage containers and the associated packaging are mass-produced, and transportation and handling would cause prior art clip-on bottle openers that are provided with the beverage container packaging at the manufacturing facility to fall off the beverage container package.